Flames
by Zontaurop
Summary: Tsunade se alegró internamente, porque la voluntad de fuego en la que tanto creían seguiría ardiendo con fuerza.


**_Bien, _**_hice este shot pensando en lo ocurrido en el capítulo 601 del manga. ESTE SHOT ES UN CLARO SPOILER (por lo menos la mitad) DE LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO EN EL MANGA. Avisado quedas, señor lector. Así que te redirecciono a cualquier sitio donde puedas leer ese capítulo, lees bajo tu responsabilidad puesto que ya he avisado._

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto. El único OC que hay, es mío.**_

* * *

Le dolía el pecho al intentar respirar. El aire que salía por su nariz, hacía que le picara y quemase a la vez. El sabor metálico tan característico de la sangre, invadía por completo su boca.

Intentó abrir los ojos. Los párpados le pesaban y le costó enfocar la vista. Aun así, pudo observar el mundo exterior a través de sus pestañas. Como un fogonazo, recordó como había visto caer a cada uno de los Kage del mundo ninja antes de ser aplastada por aquel tronco que la inmovilizaba de cintura hacia abajo, donde no sentía absolutamente nada.

A Mei Terumî, quinta Mizukage, que fue la primera en caer. Cayó de rodillas, con los ojos verdes bien abiertos, al no poder esquivar una barra de hierro que la atravesó el pecho.

Al cuarto Raikage, A, cuando intentó detener la misma barra. Ésta se encajó en su pecho, dejándole contra una pared clavado. Su enorme cuerpo dejó de brillar cuando su armadura de chakra dejó de funcionar.

El viejo Ônoki Ryôtenbin, tercer Tsuchikage, intentando darle una oportunidad al muchacho. Que usando el Desprendimiento del Mundo Primitivo, se lanzó contra Madara. Una bola inmensa de fuego y un golpe del Uchiha le dejó tirado en el suelo, como un ajado muñeco.

Y el más joven de los cinco, Gaara, quinto Kazekage. Usó con destreza su arena después de que Ônoki cayera. La espada del Susanoo le atravesó por el estómago y cayó, con la revuelta cabellera roja llena de polvo y sangre.

Ella era la única que duró hasta el final, pero uno de los árboles creados por Madara la aplastó.

Decidió que era el momento adecuado para hacer aquello. Tomó algo de sangre de su boca con el pulgar e invocó a Katsuyu. Los salvaría, lo haría. Y ese sería su último jutsu curativo, lo tenía más que claro.

-Todavía…puedo salvarles.

Katsuyu quiso replicar, pero hizo caso a las instrucciones de su invocadora. Tsunade sentía que el chakra que le quedaba salía de su cuerpo como una corriente de agua. Cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse mejor. Enseguida escuchó jadeos, sonidos metálicos y toses.

-¡Hokage-sama!

Esa voz no le era para nada familiar. Por el tono, podía adivinar que era un hombre, pero uno que aún no rozaba la veintena. ¿Qué haría un niño en una guerra?

-No hable, yo le daré chakra…-Sintió una manos frías en sus hombros y también sintió la cálida corriente que se unía con su chakra.

-Katsuyu…-El chakra dejó de salir de su cuerpo-¿Cómo…están?

-Se recuperan poco a poco, Tsunade-sama-La aguda voz de la babosa le llegó a los oídos.

-Bien, eso me alegra-Jadeó con un poco más de fuerza-¿Y tú…qué haces aquí…chico?

Abrió de nuevo los ojos, espiando entre sus pestañas. Distinguió una mata de pelo albino y un par de orbes negros llenos de angustia. _Si tuviese dos rayas rojas, se parecería demasiado a ti_ pensó Tsunade al reconocer el gran parecido que guardaba aquel muchacho con su fallecido compañero.

-Intentar salvarla, mientras llegan los refuerzos médicos…

-¿No…crees…que ya es…un poco…tarde?

-Nunca es tarde, no me rendiré.

Tsunade soltó una risa ronca que la hizo toser más sangre. El chico dejó de darle chakra y pasó sus manos por encima del cuerpo de la quinta Hokage, curando poco a poco algunas heridas externas. Siguió espiándole entre sus pestañas, viendo como algunas lágrimas caían lentamente por sus mejillas.

-¿Cuántos…años…tienes?-Preguntó suspirando, el jutsu médico que estaba usando no hacía mucho efecto.

-Diecisiete, Hokage-sama.

-Los jóvenes…tenéis el futuro…por delante-Dijo para olvidar aquel frío que la invadía repentinamente.

-Y usted. Le prometo que conseguiré mantenerla estable hasta que venga el equipo médico-El chico no se rendía, apoyó la cabeza de la mujer en sus piernas-Solo tiene que seguir despierta, inténtelo.

-Déjalo chico…ya ha llegado mi momento…

-¡No se rendirá!-Exclamó abriendo sus ojos negros-No lo permitiré. Por algo mi madre me puso Kiseki.

-¿Un milagro?-Preguntó intentando abrir más los ojos.

-Exacto-Kiseki asintió; ambos comenzaban a escuchar voces acercarse cada vez más-Siento no ser de mucha ayuda con respecto a sus piernas…

Tsunade sonrió para tranquilizarle, ya que podía ver en sus ojos la angustia que sentía. Sabía que perdía sangre, que el frío que se volvía cada vez más intenso solo significaba una cosa.

-Los demás Kage…

-Su babosa les está ayudando, parece que se recuperan.

-Chico…prométeme una cosa-Abrió un poco más los ojos.

-¿El qué?-Kiseki sonrió para darle un poco de confianza, pero sus labios temblaban.

-Busca a…Sakura Haruno…y a Shizune, dilas…que cuiden bien la una de la otra…

-Pero no tendré que decirles nada, usted se lo dirá.

-Eres un ninja de la Hoja…cuídalas tú también.

Kiseki gritó su posición al notar como la piel de la Hokage se volvía cada vez más fría. Volvió a posicionar sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Tsunade para poder darla unos minutos más de vida, pero un manos femeninas cogieron las suyas, impidiéndolo.

-La guerra…aún continúa. No malgastes tu chakra….

-Aguante un poco más, Hokage-sama-Sollozó algo desesperado el chico cuando los ojos de la mujer volvieron a entrecerrarse-Tiene que volver a Konoha para verla construida de nuevo.

-La dejo…en buenas manos, chico…

Tsunade tosió de nuevo, escupiendo más sangre. Volvió a espiar entre sus pestañas, viendo al chico llorar amargamente. Nunca pensó que moriría así, en el campo de batalla, con un ninja desconocido de su aldea intentando salvarla.

No, ella pensaba que moriría de otra forma. Quizás en una mullida cama, con Shizune a su lado hablándole de lo traviesos que eran sus dos hijos. Ella reiría recordando alguna gamberrada de esos dos niños desconocidos y luego entraría Naruto. Con esa sonrisa enorme que haría eclipsar el sol en cualquier momento y le comentaría que Sakura estaba apunto de salir del hospital con su cuarto hijo en brazos, una niña de oscuro pelo y ojos igual de negros. Se reiría de nuevo al ver como tres niños se abalanzaban sobre su padre y una suave voz les regañaría, mientras su dueña entraba por la puerta con sus violáceos ojos brillando y una mano en su abultado vientre.

Sí, aquello era una buena forma de morir. Sabiendo que aquellos a quien quería estaban a salvo.

Antes de cerrar los ojos, pensó que su cabeza le jugaba una mala pasada. Por un momento creyó que era Jiraiya quien la sostenía, susurrándole que todo estaría bien a partir de ahora, que aguantara un par de minutos más.

Y luego escuchó un grito femenino desgarrador, que la encogió el corazón.

_Lo siento._

Se dejó dominar por ese frío que sentía. Después de todo, era reconfortante, ya que el dolor se había ido de golpe.

Le pareció escuchar su nombre en la lejanía, pero pronto dejó de escuchar también. Y de sentir como el aire salía de sus fosas nasales. Quizás a donde sea que fuese ahora, era un mejor lugar para vivir.

Tsunade se alegró internamente, porque la voluntad de fuego en la que tanto creían seguiría ardiendo con fuerza.

* * *

Kiseki solo pudo sostener las inertes manos de la quinta Hokage entre las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos. Si giraba levemente la cabeza, podía ver a la Mizukage llorando a lágrima viva mientras los demás Kage asimilaban la pérdida.

Examinó el deplorable estado en el que ella estaba y de un tirón rasgó su manga izquierda, usándola para limpiar la sangre y la suciedad. Recolocó con toda la delicadeza que pudo, pues le temblaban las manos, los mechones de pelo rubio en su sitio.

Intentó limpiarse las lágrimas, pero no pudo. Solo pensó en el par de minutos que le pidió que aguantase y no cumplió. Se dio cuenta de que Tsunade ya no mantenía su apariencia joven. Pero no le importó.

Él, cómo cualquier ninja de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, quería que a su Hokage se la recordase tal y como era.

_La última de los Sannin. _

_La nieta del primero, Hashirama Senju._

_La princesa de las babosas de Konoha._

_La kunoichi más hermosa y fuerte del mundo ninja._

_La quinta Hokage de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja._

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado. _**_Y espero que no muera Tsunade, porque sería muy triste. Y desmotivador. Si lo hiciese, os aseguro que Naruto le metería una señora Bijûdama a Madara por el culo._

_Si os gustó (aunque sea solo un poquito) dejad un **review(;**_


End file.
